Due to rapid developments in electrical technologies and computer industries, notebook computers are gradually becoming smaller and lighter with each passing day. Notebooks with portable size and weight have been granted an enormous increase in processing speed, and therefore notebook computers have become a popular electrical product. Since notebook computers possess convenient portability and powerful calculation ability, they have become required equipment for most businessmen.
In different operation environments, the notebook computer has to provide different display angles to enhance its demonstration capabilities. However, due to the conventional restricted display angle range, the notebook computer cannot provide a clear image to all viewers. In addition, due to software and hardware improvements, a tablet personal computer (Tablet PC) has been provided that combines the notebook computer with a hand-writable input device on the display. The tablet PC is changing the input habits of computer users and is advancing the information industry beyond a new milestone. A dual-purpose tablet PC with high processing performance combines the hand-writable input device on the display panel and the keyboard input of the notebook computer.
The dual-purpose tablet PC provides a humanized input interface for users who usually work in a mobile environment. The display of a dual-purpose tablet PC can rotate about 180 degrees so that viewers around the tablet PC can easily see the information and images on the display.
As the display of the dual-purpose tablet PC is able to rotate on the tablet PC, effectively fixing the display on the tablet PC is very important. Therefore, there is a need to design a fixing device for effectively fixing the display on the dual-purpose tablet PC.